deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:JordanLovesLizards/The Battles That Could've Been
Over Death Battle, One Minute Melee and DBX's many seasons, there have been many amazing matchups that bring entertainment to all who watch them. However, there are some battles that didn't see the light of day and I'm going to list them here. However, since One Minute Melee don't really tell us about battles that were scrapped or changed, I'm going to list the matchups that I think could've happened in OMM instead. Anyway, let's begin. Death Battle Death Battle has gone strong for many years with many popular matchups, but even they have some matchups that never aired or were changed. Here's some of them. Goomba vs Hot Dog (Mario vs BurgerTime) Opinion: Yeah, I'm honestly glad this matchup didn't happen. I'm not really a fan of same series fights, but Goomba vs Koopa was the battle that truly brought ScrewAttack into the spotlight and DB wouldn't really feel the same without it. Who I think would win: Goomba on the count of having actual feats to go off. Leonardo vs Tommy Oliver (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles vs Power Rangers) Opinion: This is one I'm honestly surprised they didn't do. The connections are perfect and it would have brought an end to a pretty big debate and rivalry. Who I think would win: As cool as Leonardo is, Tommy wrecks in almost every stat except possibly intelligence. Bring the Tigerzord into this and Leonardo doesn't stand a chance. Mega Man vs Bomberman (Capcom vs Konami) Opinion: This battle would've been so much better than Bomberman vs Dig Dug. Not only do they have far better connections, but it's also a fairer fight than Bomberman vs Dig Dug (which I feel like Bomberman should've won, but I'm not holding it against them as it was early on in DB's life). Who I think would win: Mega Man. Bomberman is pretty powerful, but Mega Man's sheer versatility and speed would likely win out in the end. Harry Potter vs Aang (Harry Potter vs Avatar: The Last Airbender) Opinion: They seriously thought Luke was a fairer opponent for Harry? I don't know what they were thinking with that to be honest. I'll explain why. Who I think would win: Do I think Aang would win? Yes, but the Avatar State would likely be the deciding factor here. One advantage Harry has over Aang is versatility due to the huge roster of spells and charms he has access to. Harry is also likely smarter than Aang before he enters the Avatar State. However, Aang does have superior speed and overall power, which skyrockets when he enters the Avatar State, which would give him the win. Master Chief vs Duke Nukem (Halo vs Duke Nukem) Opinion: Honestly, glad they didn't do this one. Master Chief vs Doomguy is a far superior matchup to this one. Who I think would win: Master Chief. Better weapons, armour and physical stats. Pikachu vs Agumon (Pokemon vs Digimon) Opinion: I'll be honest, I would've preferred this to Pikachu vs Blanka. They have better connections and a huge rivalry that's gone on for years. It would have been an awesome fight. Who I think would win: If Digivolution is allowed, Agumon wins. If not, Pikachu wins. It's pretty much the same with any Pokemon vs Digimon fight if I'm being honest. Fulgore vs Cyrax (Killer Instinct vs Mortal Kombat) Opinion: I wouldn't have really cared who Fulgore's opponent was out of Sektor and Cyrax. I like Cyrax more, but Sektor is a similar fighter to Fulgore as well. Who I think would win: The result wouldn't change. Kirby vs Ditto (Kirby vs Pokemon) Opinion: Man, am I glad that DB chose Majin Buu over Ditto. It's a much fairer matchup than Kirby vs Ditto and, as interesting of a matchup Kirby vs Ditto is, it would basically be Kirby vs a weaker Kirby because Ditto would transform into Kirby sooner or later. Who I think would win: I think I explained it pretty well. This is a pretty major stomp in favour of Kirby. Wario vs Knuckles (Mario vs Sonic the Hedgehog) Opinion: This certainly would've been an interesting fight to watch. The OMM was pretty good, so seeing DB's take on it would've been fun. Also, Wario getting in much sooner than he did would've made a lot of people happy. Who I think would win: It's a difficult one, but I think Wario edges out in the end. His versatility and power-ups would've been a pretty major counter to Knuckles, who is mostly a hand-to-hand fighter. Knuckles is faster, that's a no-brainer, but Wario's strength and durability would probably be enough to take it. SINCE WOLVERINE HAD SEVERAL POSSIBLE OPPONENTS, I'M GOING TO GO OVER ALL OF THEM Wolverine vs Baraka/Vega/Freddy Krueger/Shredder (Marvel vs Mortal Kombat/Street Fighter/A Nightmare on Elm Street/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Opinion: Yeah, I'm happy Wolverine vs Raiden happened. While I would prefer Raiden vs 2B if Raiden appeared now, Wolverine vs any of these opponents would've been pretty stompy in Wolvie's favour. Who I think would win: Wolverine stomps Baraka, Vega and Shredder, but I do believe Freddy could give him a decent fight. Since Freddy is at his strongest in the Dream World, the fight would likely start there, but I still believe Wolverine would win in the end. SAME WITH MEWTWO Mewtwo vs Frieza/Silver (Pokemon vs Dragon Ball/Sonic the Hedgehog) Opinion: Mewtwo vs Frieza is a matchup I don't particularly like, but I would've wanted to see so a definitive end could be brought to the debate. Mewtwo vs Silver would've been a pretty good matchup. I prefer Mewtwo vs Silver over Trunks vs Silver. Who I think would win: Frieza and Silver both beat Mewtwo due to their superior stats. Sonya vs Nina (Mortal Kombat vs Tekken) Opinion: This would've been a pretty interesting fight to watch. It would've been an interesting fight to watch, as well as bringing Tekken in earlier than it actually appeared. Who I think would win: Sonya has superior skill, strength and possibly durability, while Nina has speed. In the end, I'd say Sonya. Amy Rose vs Sakura Haruno/Nora Valkyrie/Harley Quinn (Sonic the Hedgehog vs Naruto/RWBY/DC) Opinion: I would've preferred any of these over Amy vs Ramona to be honest. They all work far better than Amy vs Ramona and are closer matchups as well. Who I think would win: Amy vs Sakura: Sakura. Amy vs Nora: Nora. Amy vs Harley: Amy. Hulk vs Broly (Marvel vs Dragon Ball) Opinion: Hulk vs Broly has better connections than Hulk vs Doomsday if you ask me. Also, it's a fight that Hulk can actually win. Doomsday felt like a bit of an unfair opponent due to how his powers work. Who I think would win: In both cases, their strength will keep going up until someone wins. In the end, I'd say Broly due to how he destroyed a whole galaxy and how he's faster than Hulk/ Wonder Woman vs She-Ra (DC vs Masters of the Universe) Opinion: This would've been a far better matchup then WW vs Thor, at least connections wise. Who I think would win: I think Wonder Woman would win, but it would not be easy, especially if She-Ra scales to He-Man. Naruto vs Luffy (Naruto vs One Piece) Opinion: Naruto vs Ichigo was a cool fight, which I think was a better matchup than Naruto vs Luffy. Naruto vs Ichigo was also far closer. I would like to see it someday though. Who I think would win: Naruto would win rather easily. Luffy's nowhere near Naruto's level. Carnage vs Darth Maul (Marvel vs Star Wars) Opinion: I'm honestly happy that Carnage vs Lucy happened over this. Carnage vs Darth Maul is a bit of a boring matchup when it comes down to it. Who I think would win: As Carnage vs Lucy explained, the only way to kill Carnage is too completely disintegrate him. I don't see any way for Darth Maul to do that, so I think Carnage wins in a very close battle. Deadpool vs Lobo (Marvel Comics vs DC Comics) Opinion: Another battle that I'm glad didn't come to light. Deadpool vs The Mask was one of the most entertaining battles DB have ever done and I wouldn't change it for anything. Who I think would win: Lobo stomps harder than the Mask does. Lobo wins in literally every single stat, which is fitting considering the whole episode was about killing Deadpool. Now, we move on to One Minute Melee. As I mentioned before, they've never actually told us if a battle was meant to be something else or if it was scrapped, but there were a few episodes that were brought up in the early days that could've been scrapped. Also, if anyone follows their Facebook page, they talk about characters and their potential opponents, so I'm going to include matchups that were possibly considered in place of the matchups that actually happened. Kasumi vs Kasumi Todoh (Dead or Alive vs The King of Fighters) Opinion: I honestly don't know much about Kasumi Todoh, so I don't really have an opinion here. Who I would have win: Kasumi from DOA out of familiarity. Sam Fisher vs Agent 47 (Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell vs Hitman) Opinion: This would have been an awesome matchup to see! Since this matchup was brought when OMM was still with ScrewAttack, a 3D battle would have been a must with this matchup. Who I would have win: Agent 47. Category:Blog posts